


Ryan lives for nights like this

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Demon!Ryan, Fake AH Crew, Fake AH crew typical violence, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Ryan speaks french and i honestly don't know why but he does, for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* something really vague about the story but could mean 10 other things *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan lives for nights like this

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but all I could think about was big scary vagabond being all big bad and evil one minute and just not the next like come on how could I not?

Ryan is annoyed very  _ very annoyed.  _ He’s sitting in this shitty rundown Los Santos apartment at 11 pm and all he really wants to do is be home. It was his day off … Well not day off you don't get a day off in this kind of work but he specifically asked Geoff to not call him today. ( _ “Geoff any other day but today please.” “Rye this needs to be taken care of and you're the only one that can do it.”) _

 

“Please! Let me go Please! I’ll leave the roosters I'll do anything you ask!” the man in the chair is begging for mercy. All ryan does is growl back. It shuts the man up instantly. Ryan digs through his bag of tools taking his time with each instrument. He’s looking for the perfect one. He's gonna make it hurt.

 

“I had plans tonight.” Ryan says cooly. “But now I'm here kind of sucks you know?” “Please I .. I’ll do anyth-”  “You got a family?” The man is shaking and ryan couldn't care less. “Yeah a.. an-” “Shut. Up.” Ryan forces the words through gritted teeth. “For your sake and your family's sake you better hope when I get home he isn't asleep yet Got it?” The man nods slowly and ryan takes a steady hand as he begins to carve slowly into the man's chest.

  
  
  


              *~•~* Fancy Scene Change *~•~*

  
  


“Isaiah please my love I miss him to.” Isaiah stops wailing for all of 3 seconds before he takes a deep breath and screams again. Jon is trying his hardest to get the child to settle down but nothing is working not his favorite teddy bear not his favorite cartoon nothing. He was fine when Ryan was here he was half asleep and cuddling up with them but then geoff called  _ Fuck Geoff,  _ Jon thinks as he rocks their son. 

 

When Ryan finally makes it back home it's a little past 12 am and he's dead tired but he doesn't care about that now. Doesn't care about the man he's left half dead on the roosters front steps. Doesn't care about a damn thing but his son and husband. They're sitting crossed leg on the floor in front of the TV with some cartoon that's been completely forgotten about when Ryan walks in. Their son is nestled in betweens Jon's neck and shoulder whining and Jon looks like he's been to hell and back his hair's a mess and his shirt is barely on. Isaiah's eyes are puffy and wet from his previous tantrum and Ryan reaches forward to wipe his son's face. Isaiah moves into Ryan's hand and wipes snot all over his face and Ryan's hand. 

 

“I love you too.” Ryan smiles fondly at his son as he climbs off of Jon's shoulder and over to Ryan. He lays his head on Ryan's chest as his lower lip starts to quiver.

 

“Mon fils what's wrong?” Ryan grabs his sons back as he starts to rock him. “Vous ai-je manqué?” his son's arms squeezes around his neck. “Yes my love of course you did.” He kisses him on the head.

 

Jon is not as awestruck by Ryan's change from Vagabond the man with a higher death count than most cities in the US have people to Ryan his husband who snores and loves chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and peanut butter. He also isn't surprised by how easy it was for him to fall into the dad role when they first adopted Isaiah. The first week Isaiah was there Ryan still went with the crew every night ( _ “we have a kid now and they cost … a lot. See you in a few hours okay? I love you guys”) _ but  when he comes back now he isn't as restless or hyper aware instead he's much more calm. No matter what terrible things he did in those hours no matter how much blood was spilled when ever he walked in the door and saw Isaiah it all slipped away and he was just Ryan his husband and Isaiah's babbo. Not the most dangerous man in Los Santos.

 

“I have a surprise for you Isa would you like to see it?” Ryan laughs at the head shake yes Isaiah gives pressed into his chest. “Perfect little one to the kitchen we go.” Ryan carries him to the kitchen with jon on his heels. Ryan snaps his fingers in front of Isaiah's face and watches him follow the small flame that he has produced to the table where Jon has placed the tiniest cupcake. “Ready?” Isaiah shakes his head yes. “Remember you have to blow really big okay?Just like we practiced.” Jon is holding him up by his fingers while Ryan lights the tiny number 1 candle on the cupcake. “Big! Big! Big!” he's bouncing on his tiny toes and it makes Jon and Ryan laugh. 

 

“1 2 3 blow big” Jon is holding him when he leans forward and slobbers all over the cupcake and Ryan's hand. Ryan doesn't care about the slob that lands on him from Isa's enthusiastic blowing. Doesn't care about the frosting all over his and Jons faces after Isa decided they absolutely needed to try his birthday cupcake. Nope not Ryan. All he cares about is that he's home with his family. Isaiah doesn't let go of Ryan for the rest of the night and neither does Jon. They are both on either side of him the rest of the night Isa on his right and Jon on his left. They fall asleep on the couch like this. Ryan lives for nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll learn to write something people actually wanna read but until that day comes I'll just be here ... Just writing garbage for jon and ryan. Real thing that happened when I was think of a kids name for this piece of trash " Oohh I really like the name Elijah and he can go by eli for short *finishes fic is about to post it* RYANS ACTUAL REAL LIFE SONS NAME IS ELI!"   
>  
> 
> Translation: my son what's wrong? / Did you miss me?  
>    
> The only way I figured that ryan would have that power was if he was a demon sssooooo DEMON RYAN YAY \\(^.^)/


End file.
